runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Ice Mountain
The Battle of Ice Mountain was the first Misthalin offensive during the Asgarnia-Misthalin Conflict. It took place on August 20, 171 of the Fifth Age predominantly near or in Ice Mountain, although there were clashes at other places within the vicinity of that zone. The armies that participated were the armies of Sir Amik Varze and King Roald II. Battle Situation At first, Asgarnian forces and Misthalin forces both needed to take ground during the conflict. The battle was situated northwest of Barbarian Village and southeast of the Monastery. Both sides raced to Ice Mountain to gain the higher ground, however, Asgarnian forces reached there first, giving them an advantage over approaching Misthalin troops, who were attempting to reach Ice Mountain and capture the Oracle. The Misthalin Archers were placed in one line at the back, and they were closely guarded by flanks of infantry. However, one of the flanks, led by Sir Prysin, realized that there was an approaching force of Asgarnian infantry and archers getting within firing range of the main force of the Misthalin infantry. The flank withdrew from the run to Ice Mountain and decided to attack the approaching Asgarnian forces. Meanwhile, groups of White Knights were set up to guard the entrance to the "bridge" on the Mountain. Misthalin forces would have to scale the mountain by foot and hand. To the northwest of the mountain, a large group of Varrock Knights were already attempting to climb the mountain. Asgarnian Infantry was placed mainly around and on the mountain, especially with Archers, to snipe off Misthalin forces attempting to scale the mountain. North of the Monastery, Edgeville Guards were sent to sweep through the hills and try to slaughter the monks in the monastery. However, it was guarded with Asgarnian infantry and Temple Knights. Battle First blood was drawn by Sir Prysin's group as it attacked the Asgarnian infantry and archers blockade. However, a large group of reinforcements were coming, and it was decided that it would be a massacre when they arrived to the Asgarnian aid. Nevertheless, Sir Prysin ordered his troops to continue fighting, and a disorganized melee broke out. Shortly afterwards, the reinforcements arrived and the flank had to withdraw after suffering moderate to heavy losses. The main force of the Misthalin which attempted to scale the mountain was sniped off by Archers at the top of the mountain. Another group which enganged the White Knights guarding the bridge failed to do so, and was retired. Meanwhile, the Edgeville Guards met resistance and was engaged by Asgarnian infantry as well as a Temple Knight. The Varrockian Knights which were scaling Ice Mountain through the northwest was also picked off by archers. As the hours pushed on, Misthalin forces finally had a foothold on the mountain. A large, messy, and bloody melee broke out on the mountain top. However, Misthalin forces were already weakened and in smaller numbers than Asgarnian forces. None of the Misthalin soldiers on the mountain lived. The victory went to Asgarnia. Aftermath Misthalin forces withdrew from the area. There was a small riot in Varrock by angered citizens, but it did not last. The Asgarnians, who had triumphed, mourned the loss of several Temple Knights. Most of the Varrock Guards were killed when trying to scale the mountain, and others were injured. Many of the Varrock Knights died as well. The battle was a breakdown in Asgarnia-Misthalin relations. Category:Golathian alternate Runiverse